


You are my lord rewritten

by Irishfairy2005



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Forbidden Love, Georgian Period, Hand Jobs, Multi, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfairy2005/pseuds/Irishfairy2005
Summary: In 1815 17 year old old Nathaniel is married off to the cruel and heartless  lord Schwetje.seven years of a loveless marriage and  two children later Nate only source of comfort is the new  music teacher Mr Colbert.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this once before but I decided to rewrite it because my grandma was appalling back than. 
> 
> I add a Link to the description of my old fanfic bellow.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417173>On a hot July day in 1815 17 year old Nathaniel stood at the alter of the church in his blouse with his red and gold suit holding a bouquet of white Lillys .

Nate would occasionally look over at his fiancé lord Schwetje even those he was 11 years older than him Nate couldn't deny Schwetje was very handsome tall with his high cheek bone and rich chocolate skins .

Perhaps maybe Nate hope Schwetje would provide well for Nate and save his family from the financial debt they were in . At first Nate had his doubt . "I can't Marry lord Schwetje mother said Nate I barely know him . "You must sweetie said lady flick it's the only way to save your sister .

Nate's sister could be provided for which meant she didn't have to go to the workhouse.

And Nate was a blue blooded virgin so Schwetje would finally have a son to carry on his legacy .

" I now declare you husband and wife said the priest . 

Walking out of the church Nate saw his mother and sister waiting for him . Lady flick kiss her son on the temple of his forehead . "Your doing the right thing said lady flick. "I hardly know him lord Schwetje said Nate what do I say to him. "You don't said lady flick just make him happy and give him a male heir . 

On his wedding night one of lord Schwetje's servants help Nate into his night clothes. "Are you nervous asked rudy. "A little said Nate . I've never done this before.

"You'll be fine brother said Rudy everyone gets nervous when it there first time. When Rudy left Nate look around at lord Schwetje's bedroom . Schwetje was a skilled hunter and would offen show his achievements by displaying the heads of the animals on his wall .

Nate had a strange feeling that he was no different to them . Schwetje walk into the room a tall proud man with his tightened up button shirt and black jacket and top hat .

Schwetje remove his hat "Are you comfortable asked Schwetje Nate was too nervous to talk and just nods his head . "It can get very cold in here especially in the winter time so make sure you have the fireplace burning at all times. Once again nate just nods . You'll be on your own for a while as of tomorrow said Schwetje.

I have a work business I have to attend . " I understand my lord said Nate. Good said Schwetje now take off your clothes. Nate did as he was told and remove his close until he was completely naked the only thing Nate only wore where white stockings . Schwetje soon followed once they where both naked Schwetje bent Nate over . Having sex for the First time was extremely painful for Nate .

He was standing near the bed holding onto the bed post . 

Nate dug his nails into the wooden post as Schwetje's cock penetrating into Nate's ass. Schwetje was fucking him so hard it causes Nate to bleed all over the floor. Schwetje got so angry with Nate that it causes Schwetje to slap Nate in the ear and call him a imbecile. Nate cry himself to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Nate's and Schwetje's marriage to deteriorate . Schwetje would much rather go to his business trips and go hunting in his spare time that be with Nate who at this point was only purpose was to pleasure Schwetje.

Nate was forbidden to leave the house and was inside all day while talking to some members of parliament about politics while drinking tea in the China teacups that was white with blue birds on them. That was given to him as a wedding present. 

Sometimes Nate would play some music on the piano it reminded him of happier Time growing up in the countryside with his sister and parents a tutor would always come to teach Nate how to play the piano . While his sister would watched them play.

At night Nate would wait for Schwetje In the bedroom before being told to take off his clothes Nate was getting use to having sex it didn't hurt so much now but it sill wasn't very pleasant . 

When parties where being thrown at the estate Nate would hear the guests Whisper and gossiping about him . "When is lord Nathaniel going to give Schwetje a heir said an middle age woman whereing heavy makeup in a fancy pink dress and a long white wig to her husband. "It's been two years of marriage you think he be capable by now that omegas for you.

Schwetje would also belittle Nate over petty reason like how Nate would sit at the dinner table "why must you slouch said Schwetje can't you sit up straight for once in your life.

Rudy and the other servants where the only ones who show Nate any form of kindness .

Nate was a innocent young omega when he came to the house he didn't know much of the world even though he came from a wealthy family who lost there fortune. when Nate's father gambling habits had got out of control.

The servants knew Nate was basically a lamb sent to the slaughter and try to help Nate get through the trial and tribulation that was lord Schwetje. At this point everyone was pressuring Nate to give Schwetje a heir. 

Than finally one day when Nate was 19 years old having Been married to Schwetje for two years. Rudy was helping Nate button up his jacket when Rudy notice that the jacket wouldn't button up .

"Huh that's weird said rudy normally it fastens up. Before Rudy notice that Nate's belly had gotten a little rounder . Rudy put his hand on Nate's belly "want are you doing asked Nate. "When was the last time you where in heat brother asked Rudy because I think Schwetje finally going to get his heir.

This time Nate put his hand on his belly and soon realised there was a baby growing inside him . someone who would one day inherit Schwetje's wealth and own the estate . But Nate didn't know how to announce this to Schwetje that night when Nate was in his night clothes sitting on the bed Schwetje walked in "take off your clothes said Schwetje . "No said Nate

" want you dare to disobey me said Schwetje . Nate got up from the bed took Schwetje's hand and put it on his belly "feel that . That's a heartbeat that's our baby. Schwetje just look at Nate rolled his eyes and said well now wasn't really the best time but I guess it will have to do.


	3. Chapter 3

As Nate's pregnancy advanced he couldn't hide it anymore .

One night at a party Everyone was shocked to see a heavily pregnant Nate wobbling a around the room holding on to his belly. At this point Nate could feel his baby kicking . 

Once again nate could hear whispering "oh my god he can't be .... Pregnant . 

Schwetje was sill go out hunting but now at night he stop having sex with Nate . He would shot Nate who would pretend to be asleep but was sill awake a dirty look and climb into bed . Schwetje would eventually came around to the idea of having a new baby in the house.

At least if it was a boy it wouldn't be so bad . One evening at a masquerade ball Nate went into labor while sill In a costume a white high collar blouse puffy sleeves golden Venetian mask .

Watching Schwetje playing a game of craps When Nate thought he felt a contraction Rudy saw this "are you ok brother he asked . "Yeah said Nate I'm fine probably just a false contractions.

But than Nate felt something dripping down his legs Nate look down and soon realised his water broke . "Yeah no said Rudy I think this baby is coming like ... Right now we need to get out of here. "Yeah sounds like a good idea said Nate who was now feeling stronger contractions.

"Sir said Rudy to lord Schwetje am sorry to interrupt you . "This better be important Rudy said Schwetje. "Lord Nathaniel has gone into labour .

"Want my son is coming said Schwetje. Nate was dragged away from the party and taken upstairs into the bedroom. Rudy helped Nate down on to the bed. Lillie and Pappy who where also servants held on to Nate's hand as he pushed Nate pushed as hard he could trying to get through the pain.

At this point all Nate wanted was his mother but she wasn't here to comfort him. 

Rudy who was the midwife delivered the baby " I got him I got him said rudy shouting towards the door who had a crowd of people including Schwetje waiting on the other side of the door. 

"Does he look all right asked Schwetje. Rudy look down at the baby the smile on his face drop and said "she's fine it's a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Schwetje walked into the room look at His daughter and just simply walked out he soon realised not only was the baby a girl. she was also a omega. Nate name the girl Elizabeth after his mother Eliza for short. 

Nate look down at the baby girl dressed In a white christening outfit her little tuff of dark curly hair stuck out of her little bonnet. 

After Eliza was born Schwetje became more distant he spent much longer business trips that would expand for weeks and never bother sending a letter to Nate asking about him or Eliza's well being.

Nate grow to love Eliza even those she look like Schwetje she was nothing like him . 

Nate rock Eliza back and forth On the old oak wood rocking chair. Her little face would look and stare at Nate for hours her large coffee brown eyes where like saucepans.

When Eliza was two Schwetje figured that Maybe he could try once again for a son and from that Isabella was born.

Unlike her sister she was a beta Schwetje considered it a blessing. but she sill was a girl. Isabella and Elizabeth where given the same education as Nate did when he was younger . tutors would come to the house and teach the girls how to read and write .

And Just like Nate they also grow to love the piano Isabella and Elizabeth would get chairs and place near the piano and climb on top of them and attempt to play the piano the same way Nate would. 

They giggle as they would play by slapping their hands on random keys . "Will you two shut up yelled Schwetje in the other room .

Eventually a music teacher was hired to teach the girls about the piano. 

Brad Colbert sit in the coach while his friend ray sat on top of the carriage pulling the cart horse along . 

Trombley wasn't too happy about being told want to do and would attempt to buck any chance he gets. "Whoa easy they boy said ray.

"Ray said brad why did you bring Trombley you know he's just going to kick and bite anyone who has to go near him. "Yeah well he was the only carthorse available sir said ray so get used to it

. As they enter the town ray look around at the people at the market stall selling bread wine fruit and vegetables . 

Brad look down at his engagement ring even those lady Alice had called off there engagement over a year ago. brad sill wore his ring brad didn't stare at it for too long because it sill hurt thinking about want his life could of been. But instead his fiancé had Decided to run way with Brad's childhood friend the earl Thomas and the two married and move to the countryside leaving brad to deal with his broken heart. 

"So do think lord Schwetje is as rich as people say he is?

"I mean I don't believe a guy like that is completely loaded . " I wouldn't know ray said brad I'm just here to teach.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until evening when Brad arrived to the house . The estate was on top a of a hill large acre of land. with a large gold fence surrounding it .

When the gates open ray stop outside of the front door climbed off trombley and try to pet him but instead was bitten on the hand at this point ray was used to it. 

Ray open the door and help brad off the coach. Brad walk towards the door Knocked twice .

A man dress in a tan jackets white ruffled blouse and pants high white stockings in a white wig answer the door . "Yes can I help you asked the man .

"I'm here to teach Eliza and Isabella said brad.

"Ah are you the new music teacher said the man I'm head servant of the house .

Rudy reach out to shake Brad's hand . "I'm Brad and this man right behind me is ray my friend here to help me teach the little ones. "Hey homes said ray how's it's going.

Meanwhile Nate was upstairs watching Eliza and Issy playing when there was a knock on the door. 

Rudy walk into the. Bedroom with two gentlemen behind him .

"Presenting lord Nathaniel . lady Elizabeth and lady Isabella sir madam the music teacher is here before Rudy curtsied and left . 

"So your the new music teacher said Nate walking around the room my husband has certainly chosen well. 

"I was sort of chosen at the last minute my lord said brad. 

"May I asked where his lord Schwetje is ? "My husband is not here said Nate he is away on a business trip but shall soon return.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening when Schwetje return home he was surprised that a tall attractive blonde was sitting in the living room.

"So your the new music teacher said Schwetje trying not to feel intimidated by Brad

"You can start tomorrow said Schwetje.

That morning brad started teaching playing fur Elise on the piano. 

Nate was thought he could play the piano Well until he heard brad play. 

It was the most beautiful music Nate had ever heard. Than when afternoon came it was a hot summer day Elizabeth and isabella where swimming in the outside pool . Brad was washing his clothes outside the garden Brad find himself staring at the young lord Nathaniel. 


	7. Chapter 7

While brad and ray had adjusted to there new lives .

Trombley didn't seem to get along with the other horses Trombley hated being in a stable and was moved to a field that was part of the acres of land In the estate .

Trombley was a handsome stallion black with white Feathering hooves but he was also bad tempered and would kick and bite anyone who came near him .

Isabella had learnt this the hard way when one faithful day she had been walking around the estate with Schwetje the only time when Schwetje spent time with the girls.

Isabella pointed at Trombley " look daddy look at the pony while Trombley was grazing . Isabella try to feed him some suger cubes but Trombley responded by biting her on the hand.

Causing Isabella to scream bloody murder . Ray and brad ran outside of the house Nate and Rudy soon followed. " Oh my dear Isabella said Nate picking up his daughter Want happened. "I'll tell you want happened said Schwetje pointing to Trombley to ray and brad.

"That bloody animal of yours is out of control and bit my daughter.

It doesn't help than maybe Isabella is just thick headed just like her father Schwetje look to Nate's way.

"Sir I ensure you that Trombley was moved away from the stables for a reason .said brad. And the members of staff had informed you about Trombley .

"Are you saying it's my fault snap Schwetje .

"No sir said brad I apologise for questioning you before brad walk back to the house. Nate soon followed carrying Isabella in his arms. Looking over at the field Trombley was now running around the field in a victorious march.

Nate watch the magnificent beast run ever so Gracefully. Nate knew how to ride horses and thought perhaps maybe Trombley could be tamed with the right guidance.

As he was about to walk in brad stood outside of the door Nate whispered the words thank you before he walked into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning had came Nate woke up in bed .

Laying on his back Nate saw the sun rising through the trim style windows. the light of the sun shines brightly through the window hitting the dark blue carpet with golden patterns .

The pink and orange sky was just visible . Nate had look over at lord Schwetje

Who was sill asleep. Nate slowly climbed out of bed and took off his white night clothes. And quickly got dress before he had headed downstairs and walk into the long corridor .

The ivy white walls was covered by the portrait paintings of generation of lords and ladies who once own the estate .

The ceiling was painted with a blue sky and white clouds with baby angels surrounding it playing music like the the harp and trumpet .

Nate walk out of the greenish tint door and than went to the the stable help himself to a harness Than made his way to the field where Trombley was at the end of the field minding his own business . Nate climb over the fence and slowly approached Trombley who notice Nate and try to back away. "Easy boy said Nate pulling out some oats "look want I have for you.

This Peak Trombley's interest and started eating from Nate's hand . when he was finished Nate attempted to climb on his back Trombley however did not appreciate this and try to throw Nate off his back Nate held on to the harness tightly.

" Easy said Nate softly" easy Nate started rubbing Trombley's back "your a good boy I know you don't mean to bite people.

Eventually Trombley accepted Nate on his back . 

Just as Brad was waking up looking towards his bedroom window he saw Nate riding Trombley a look of pure shock on his face .

Nate couldn't believe it he managed to tame the savage creature that was Trombley Nate looked up at the sky triumphantly before he noticed brad watching him from his window . Nate smiled at him before he said to Trombley "ok let's see if you can do any tricks before he nudged Trombley with his foot causing Trombley to start galloping around the field .

When Trombley ran towards the wooden fence Nate nudged him once again with his foot and Trombley jump over . 

When he landed Nate tug on his harness and Trombley landed softly. 

A crowd of people gathered around and watch Nate in complete ah Including Schwetje .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don't really focus on the dialogue but I wanted the visuals to also be part of the story telling .
> 
> And try to faithful to the time period the story is set in. 
> 
> The visual is heavily inspired Jane Austen's stories like pride and prejudice and Emma.


	9. Chapter 9

When Nate got off of Trombley everybody applaud him including Schwetje but than Schwetje approached Nate and Whisper in Nate's ear.

"You don't ever do that again remember I bought you and you are my property .

During dinner Nate sitting on the north end of the table holding his glass of wine bitting his lip trying not to smile because Schwetje was at the end of the South end of the table Schwetje was shooting Nate a dirty look.

"Ok said Schwetje as he was cutting into his chicken you had your fun and can put it  
to rest.

"Perhaps maybe papa can be Mr Colbert's coachman said Elizabeth and Mr person can find a different job.

It at that moment when Nate realised he hasn't seen ray in days "where is Mr person I've haven't seen him in a while .

Before Nate realised ray was missing .

Nate got off of his chair and run out of the dining room running around the hallway while crying out Mr Colbert Mr Colbert Nate was banging on Brad's door.

Rudy ran out of his bedroom "lord Nathaniel what on earth is going on.

"It's ray he been missing for days and no one has noticed. Eventually brad open the door "lord Nathaniel what is the matter. "Mr Colbert said Nate when is the last time you saw Mr person . "This afternoon sir said brad he went to the marketplace why? "Because Mr person has not returned said Nate he is missing. Brad ran out of his room carrying a lanterns.

Nate soon followed "sir said Rudy lord Schwetje has given the order that you must stay in the house until further notice sir . "I know want my husband has said Nate but a man's life may potentially be in jeopardy before brad walked away and Nate soon followed. 

Rudy look at his stomach patting it and said "I only hope lord Nathaniel is not gonna get himself in too much trouble this time.


	10. Chapter 10

A search party had quickly formed all the servants of the house where now looking around the estate .

Nate ran to the field grabbed trombley and quickly got on his back Brad look at Nate "I must say you do enjoy showing off sir he said .

"Get on said Nate brad jump on trombley but had accidentally bumped shoulders with Nate they both look at each other for a second "before Nate said "I think we better had off. 

Nate nudged trombley and than started riding off into the woods that not far from the house.

It was a little spookey especially at night but Nate and brad where determined to find ray. 

"Rayyy yelled brad you can come out now your prank was really funny ray now hurry up everybody is getting worried.

"Mr person yelled Nate where are you.

"Don't think he here said Brad better had back just than Nate and brad had heard a noise coming from behind a old ash tree .

Nate and brad gasped before ray emerged from the tree bloody and badly beaten up .

"Ray said brad getting off trombley want happened ?

"I was heading back from the market but than some assholes came out of no where and beat me up and took all of my money homes said ray. Brad help ray on to trombley and they had rode back to the house where are the servants where waiting for them .

The next day ray was laying on the bed badly beaten up.

Nate who now had a mark under his eyes from when he returns home lord Schwetje who in a fit of anger had dragged nate to the living room and started hitting Nate repeatedly . was trying to nurse ray back to health. 

Brad was by ray's side through out the entire day. And didn't say anything to Nate until evening ray was sleeping. when he whispered "you managed to find my friend and help In a desperate time of need thank you. 

"It was nothing said Nate I knew want needed to be done and I did it despite the consequences. 

Brad that took hold of Nate's face "that a nasty looking mark you got there . 

"My husband said nate this is want I must deal with daily.

"Why do you let him do this to you asked Brad. 

"Because I am his property said Nate weather I like it or not .

"You chose to marry him said brad. 

"No said Nate I was bought by him only to save my family from financial ruin and scandal Schwetje bought me and give the money to my mother and father to save my sister from a life of poverty . 

"now You listen here you are not his property said brad now holding on and squeezing Nate's hand you are worth more than that .

"Thank you said Nate before him and brad where looking at each other in there eyes again and slowly they leaned to kiss each other. Nate know he shouldn't but he does it anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Nate knew want he did was wrong as he was walking up and down the room Nate couldn't stop fidgeting with his wedding ring.

Nate kissed someone who wasn't his husband. Want would Schwetje say he is going to be furious. But than again lord Schwetje didn't love him . he never appreciate Nate . He Always made Nate feel not worthy and not intelligent . Schwetje would neglect Nate by leaving him by himself weeks on end when Schwetje would go on his business trips.

And if Nate would ever dared to question him Schwetje would respond with violence..

Later that evening at a ball Nate stood in the corner of the room watching the couples dancing across the room Nate felt the bitterness burning inside him. Nate knew that wouldn't never be him and his husband being one of those happy couple dancing all through the night.

Staring at one another with love and passion through there eyes.

As nate watch Rudy and Pappy dance Nate thought he felt someone grab his hand. Nate look up and saw brad dragging him to the dance floor.

"Mr Colbert said Nate want are you....

"I had to see you again said brad I know I'm not supposed to . your married with children but I've love you since I saw you at the swimming bath the moment we kissed I knew I must be with you once more.

" I know whispered Nate I never knew what want love is but now I'm willing to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Brad and Nate where dancing across the room while both there hands where holding on to a golden candle holders with four lit candles inside. The room suddenly felt a bit more warm and welcoming for Nate when. The music quarry stop playing there music Nate and brad put there faces together .

It was at this moment Nate knew want true love really is. "Meet me up stairs In my room said Nate.

"Want about lord Schwetje asked brad. 

" you need not to worry said Nate my husband is away on a business trip.

As Nate was trying to get away from the crowd of people Nate accidentally bump into a man in a black Venetian mask . "Oh I'm sorry said Nate. "It all right brother said the man . "Rudy is that you? asked Nate . "I figured I would enjoy this festivity while I still can said Rudy. 

Rubbing his belly "Rudy said Nate with a great big smile on his face your pregnant . "I thought you would have noticed by now brother said Rudy. 

"Who's the father asked Nate .

"Pappy said Rudy who else could it be .

Later brad and Nate both stare at each other opposite aside one another both completely naked and both there cocks completely hard. 

They only piece of clothing they had on where there white wigs and white stockings. 

Nate lay down on the bed as Brad inserted his cock into Nate and started thrusting inside of him. it was nothing like Schwetje not rough brad was gentle and tender brad had rhythm . 

And this made Nate's cock harder and harder it wasn't long before brad's cock started to make wet slapping noises . Nate couldn't stop moaning it was just Nate had never been fucked like this. Unlike his wedding night Nate wanted to remember this forever. "yes said Nate oh fuck yes..... 

Nate didn't want this to end but it wasn't long before brad came inside him. Nate also started to cum all over his stomach Nate fall on to the bed trying to catch his breath. " I think we should return to the ball now said Nate . "I was about to say the same thing said brad


	13. Chapter 13

Nate and brad would continue there courtship for the next few months.

As the afternoon progressed brad was teaching Isabella how to play Beethoven on the piano .

Later Nate and brad snuck out to the field both naked Nate took hold of Brad's cock stroking it in one hand and held on to his own cock in the other hand. tickling his ballsac Nate came into the long green grass before brad.

Nate put his hand on Brad's face I love you know that right.

Trombley stood in the corner under the willow tree swishing his tail back and forth swatting flies away watching brad and Nate from a distance.

Brad got up from the grass "yeah good to see you too trombley you stubborn old mule said Brad.

Before of the sound of a twig snapping came from behind the tree. " Shit Someone behind that willow bed said Nate anxiously.

Brad quickly pulled up his pants before he made his way behind the tree pulling ray out underneath "Ray said brad want the fuck! 

"He saw us said Nate.

"I was only out here to tend to Trombley but I saw you guys and hid behind the tree.

"He saw us he saw said Nate .

"Yep I heard you the first time said Brad how much did you see ray?

"Enough to know you two are in deep shit said ray.

"No because you're not going to tell a soul ray said brad .

"And why is that said ray raising one eyebrow. lord Schwetje would pay me well and I could afford my own home and not have to work anymore and not go around being your personal chauffeur .

"Because shortly after you where alone in the wood that wonderful night you will robbed ray said brad it was lord Nathaniel who was the only one who noticed you were gone.. "Yeah I guess that is a good reason brad said ray plus I don't actually like lord Schwetje he's kind of a asshole.

"And not to mention I'll tell everyone about that time you hired a prostitute who turn out to be really a man ray said brad.

"No no said ray you swore an oath not to tell anyone we will blood brothers remember that night in the tavern brad I swore would protect you on my mother's grave .

Brad just look at ray if he was saying "yeah I was fucking there when it happened.

"Ok fine I won't tell anyone said ray but you guys need to be more careful Schwetje might be the one who catches you next time . " Couldn't agree more said brad put it here before brad shook ray's hand .


	14. Chapter 14

As Nate was watching his daughters play with there dolls in the nursery he couldn't stop thinking want ray had said "want if Schwetje catches you

After Nate was in the woods with Brad holding on to a tree as Brad was fucking him in the ass. 

Nate bite his lip as he started to cream himself. As Nate was trying to catch his breath . 

"Want if ray was right want if Schwetje catches us he said as Nate was putting his clothes back on.

"It doesn't matter because I love you said brad. I don't care if we get caught I would rather die tomorrow than not spend the day with you .

Nate look at brad and than said "run away with me to the countryside I know of a chapel we can marry.

"Yes said brad yes I will runaway with you want about Schwetje.

"I'll file for divorce said Nate I'll make Schwetje pay good money so we can buy a house Schwetje will have to pay up .

Suddenly Nate didn't care anymore at that moment he was no longer scared of Schwetje Just than ray arrived riding on horseback

"lord Nathaniel said ray you must come quickly fruity Rudy is in labor and about to pop a kid any second.


	15. Chapter 15

Nate and brad quickly got on Trombley and rode back to the house.

When they got to the house Evan Stafford and John Christeson who where the 14 year old kitchen boys. was waiting for them outside . "Sir your not supposed to leave the house Stafford said his word where being drown out by the sound of Rudy moaning in pain.

Nate Snap "no I'm the lord of this house you are the kitchen staff and you don't get to tell me what to do.

"Lord Schwetje has given the order ....

Nate quickly cut Stafford off "than go tell my husband that I Will no longer have to take his abuse with good humour. now I bid you two gentlemen a good day before Nate Turn his back on them and walk inside of the house.

Nate quickly walk up the spiral stairs and made it up to Rudy's bedroom Elizabeth was standing outside "papa she said is the baby in Rudy's belly ready to come out. "Yes Eliza said Nate picking his daughter up from the ground "it is. Nate knock on the door and than preceded to open it . Rudy was laying on his bed with the Midwife standing near the end of it. Dr Timothy Bryan look under Rudy's white nightgown "it's coming said Tim just a few more big pushes.

Rudy quickly turn to look at Pappy "I swear to god Pappy this baby better not be a omega Rudy said to his mate in between pushes.

Before he collapsed on the bed exhausted and the faint sound of a baby crying filled the room Bryan than pulled a very bloody looking baby underneath Rudy's legs . "It's a girl said Bryan before he cut the cord and clean the baby off handing it to Rudy.

"A little girl said Rudy with a smile forming on his face "well hello there ittle girl. 

I think I'll call you Shireen .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change my profile sorry I got really bored 🙂


	16. Chapter 16

After a few weeks Shireen was christened in the local church . Nate and brad sit next to each other while lord Schwetje sit on the opposite side of the pews Schwetje notice that Nate was looking at brad smiling at him this made Schwetje nervous.

Nate was behind the family lawyers sir Michael Wynn. Nate whispered in his ear as church organ was playing all things bright and beautiful.

"Sir Michael said Nate please may I see you at my estate to discuss some legal matter. Absolutely please I may ask my lord why said sir Michael. Nate look over and saw that Schwetje was Looking at him

"I would rather not discuss it right now said Nate. Later sir Michael was in the room drinking his cup of tea . "So let me get this straight said sir Michael.

You wish to legally separate from lord Schwetje . "Yes said Nate "please may i asked want is the reason why want is the separation.

"Well said Nate maybe it has something to do with when I married my husband the first night he slapped me and this wasn't the first time he has hit me. Also he is controlling and forces me to stay in my home I'm not allowed to talk to anyone but the servants who clean my house. "When I fell pregnant and given birth to my daughter he rejected her because she wasn't male.

Evan and John the two kitchen boys where on the other Side of the door listening to the whole conversation .  
"Oh my god Whisper John lord Nathaniel is leaving Schwetje for good.

"About bloody time said John no one likes lord Schwetje anyway.

John and evan pressed there ears harder on the door. 

"If you do this Nate said sir Michael than lord Schwetje will attempt to claim the rights over Elizabeth and isabella they will become property of lord Schwetje and you may never see your children again .

"I'm willing to fight want is mine sir Michael said Nate I was the one who give birth to those girls they are my legal property .

As soon as Nate said that he could hear a large ringing in his ear. And everything had started to go black .

The last thing Nate remember was collapsing before he passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

Nate slowly opened his eyes feeling the soft bed underneath him.

He could hear voices talking " his lordship shell be fine said Dr Bryan to the man with mutton chops as Dr Brian was closing his medical bag on the nightstand . Nate soon realised the man he was talking to was sir Michael . 

"It quite common in pregnancy to have fatigue .

"Pregnancy said another voice who Nate soon realised was lord Schwetje.

"Lord Nathaniel is pregnant said doc as Nate started to be aware of his surroundings he saw brad was standing next to Schwetje.

Nate was pregnant again shit. Nate knew there might be a chance that brad could be the father for the past year they been going at it like rabbits.

But than again Schwetje was sill having sex with Nate the nights after he returns home so he could also be the father. "Papa has a baby inside of him said Isabella's excited voice .

News quickly spread around the house Nate was pregnant again maybe finally a male heir would succeed the estate.

But John and Evan couldn't keep there mouth shut and told people about Nate wanting to divorce Schwetje . Brad sat by Nate's bedside.

"You know you might be the father of my child said Nate. "I know said brad . Nate had tears in his eye "want are we going to do when lord Schwetje finds out he gonna throw us both out on the streets .

Brad put his hand on Nate's shoulder "it's gonna be fine because when this child is born the divorce papers will be finalised .

"We have to runaway soon said Nate .I can't wait until the divorce is finalised. . Brad leaned over to kiss Nate "but want about the girls? "I'll wake them up early and we can sneak out of the house get ray and take trombley we can go to my parents summer cottage I used to go there as a child. 

"Ok I'll tell ray tonight he kind of owes us a favour anyway for sneaking up on us when we were in the woods.


	18. Chapter 18

Nate and brad started to carry out there plan. Slowly but surely Nate started signing the much needed paperwork while brad and ray where walking along in the forest .

"So you want me to drive to the countryside with trombley the worst carthorse imaginable for a fortnite so you two love birds can keep going at it like rabbits

"Yeah pretty much said brad .

"ok but you fucking own me big time homes said ray.

Everything seem to be going according to plan .

However lord Schwetje started hearing rumours about Nate. one day after lord Schwetje return home from hunting

Entering the door and walking through the hallway past the living room when lord Schwetje over Heard Rudy talking to some servants .

"that ridiculous said Rudy if lord Nathaniel wanted to divorce lord Schwetje he would of done it years ago "I mean lord Schwetje is no saint but lord Nathaniel has two small children with him so why leave now.

"Those kitchen boys are going to get themselves into trouble if they keep spreading rumours like this said one of the house maids. Lord Schwetje started to panic Nate was going to leave him . Lord Schwetje Stormed up to the Boudoir room and slam the door . That fucking cunt.

Schwetje knew Nate would try to find a way to escape from the moment Schwetje agreed to marry Nate after his mother begged him. Because lord Schwetje was a family friend of the flick's Schwetje knew that Nate was going to be a problem.

Schwetje needed more information he called Lillie and said "bring those two kitchen boys up here I must speak to them right away.

Schwetje prepared a pot of tea and cake .

Soon John open the door and said "you wanted to speak to me your lordship.

"Yes said Schwetje you look like a good boy help yourself to some cake . Soon John stuff his face "so tell me said Schwetje I heard you know something about lord Nathaniel please tell me what did you hear ?

"I heard lord Nathaniel talking to solicitor sir said John he wishes to divorce and request over 15000 pounds in condensation .

It was at this point Schwetje realised when Nate was sitting next to brad in the church several months ago Nate couldn't stop smiling at him.

He never smiled at Schwetje like that. want if Nate was cheating on Schwetje .

Want if the child Nate was carrying wasn't his.


	19. Chapter 19

As this was happening a very pregnant Nate was with Isabella and Elizabeth feeding trombley apples.

Nate was feeling very uncomfortable all day but he just thoughts that was normal because he was heavily pregnant. 

Ray was in the field watching them . Than Nate swore he felt a contraction But than it went away.

"Papa said Eliza want's wrong. "Baby just kicking Eliza said Nate but than he felt another contraction this time it was much stronger . Nate knew it was time "ray said Nate I think the baby is coming just as Nate's water broke.

"Oh shit said Ray this baby is definitely about to pop . 

"Get the midwife than take the girls inside ahhh said Nate as he grabbed ray's hand and started squeezing it causing Ray to feel a and large amount of pain in his hand . "Did that hurt ? Asked Nate . "Yeah kind of homes said Ray. "Good now you know how I feel said Nate.

Lord Schwetje was pacing up and down in the room upstairs when he look outside of the window and saw Nate crouching on the floor in agony.

Schwetje ran out of the boudoir and yelled to the servants "lord Nathaniel is in labor someone get the midwife .

The servants ran out of the house and helped carry Nate inside. 

Ray took hold of Isabella's and Elizabeth's hands and bought them to the house.

As Nate climbed on the bed he couldn't hold on any longer Nate knew he had to push soon. "Forget the midwife said Nate This baby can't wait. Pappy was holding Shireen in his arms while Rudy was trying to get the fireplace going.

"It's ok brother said Rudy just hang on .

But Nate was all red and sweaty just as Rudy was looking down he said "oh never mind definitely time to push . 

As Nate was pushing he let out a scream of pain . 

Elizabeth and isabella where standing by the bed watching the whole thing.

Brad knocked on the door and try to enter but Nate soon dismissed him "Mr Colbert said Nate get out get out now I'm about to give birth.

"Ok sorry sir said brad before he left while Ray sat on top of the spiral stairs Ray was looking down at his feet staring at the carpet.

"come on said brad slapping on ray's shoulder let's go to the inn I need a drink .

Nate was pushing as hard as he could "come on my lordship said rudy this baby is nearly out .

Nate was pushing the pain was unbearable but Nate told himself "just Keep pushing untill finally Nate collapsed on the bed in pure exhaustion.

"He's here said Rudy it's a boys it's a boy . 

Rudy pulled out the bloody baby from underneath Nate's nightgown. 

Nate looked at his son as he was getting cleaned off.

Than Nate notice that the entire bed was covered in blood Nate felt week he was week and he couldn't move. 

"Let me see my son said Nate with a raspy voice before he wanted to close his eyes and sleep. "papa said Eliza. "It's ok said Nate stroking his daughter's head am just tired . Before Nate shut his eyes.

"Papa said Eliza shaking Nate "papa wake up please wake up tears filled up in Eliza's eyes and her little face was screwed up .

Rudy put his two fingers on Nate's neck "I think he's dead . 

"No papa please cried Eliza papa please wake up please don't leave me. Lillie pulled Eliza away "he's gone my lady.

Lord Schwetje was waiting in the living room sitting on the sofa waiting for the news the old grandfather clock ticks away the only noise that filled the room. than Rudy walked in with a look of sadness on his face. 

"My lord said Rudy lord Schwetje stood hands behind his back "yes he said . The baby is here it's a boy .

Schwetje couldn't believe want he was hearing. 

"I have a male heir at last ..... that wonderful said lord Schwetje how is lord Nathaniel. 

"I'm sorry said rudy we couldn't save him. 


	20. Chapter 20

Lord Schwetje went upstairs to the grand master bedroom and open the door the first thing he saw was Nate's lifeless body on the bed .

But Schwetje didn't care about that Nate was a whore and had what was coming to him .

Schwetje went over to the wooden crib and look down at the baby boy he was no longer covered in blood dressed in a white christening outfit . 

Only a few hours old His skin was white he look nothing like Schwetje. Unlike Elizabeth or Isabella who both had light brown skin and tight curly hair. The baby look like brad all of Schwetje's suspicions Where correct Nate was cheating .

Brad had took something that was Schwetje's property not his .

Schwetje slammed the door on his way out.

Isabella had began to rocking the Baby back and forth in his crib as he began to cry. "We sill don't have a name for the baby said Rudy . "Well I'm not sure yet said isabella but I was thinking of Thomas Marcus flick. "I like that name Issy said Rudy. "I don't know why daddy is mad I thought he be happy to have a boy said isabella. " He'll be fine He just needs some time to adjust Issy said rudy.

Meanwhile Schwetje grab his rifle as he was heading his way Down stairs "sir said Lillie ....

"It's nothing said Schwetje just go back to work I'm going hunting.

Than Schwetje left the house before he began to make his way to the village.

In the inn brad and ray where enjoying some beer while chatting "so have you thought want your going to do when you leave ? Asked Ray.

"Finds somewhere far away from you that's for sure Ray said brad.

"Oh said Ray no I'm planning to leave with you And than crash at your house for a while .

"It's that so Ray said brad "yeah well I'm done working as the sable boy mucking up horse shit and getting yelled at by Schwetje that for fucking sure said Ray.

Than lord Schwetje barged the door open and walk inside holding his rifle brad stood up from the table and was about to speak. when Schwetje fire his gun twice hitting brad in his chest.

Everyone in the inn fell silent and gathered around lord Schwetje.

The blood splattered all over ray's face "want the fuck man said Ray.

Lord Schwetje didn't say anything as four men started to restrain him


	21. Chapter 21

Lord Schwetje was hanged for his crime none of the servants came to visit Schwetje in jail or go to his funeral only Brad's family was present to watch Schwetje's execution .

Isabella and Elizabeth where adopted by Rudy and Pappy.

At 18 years old lady Elizabeth married the widower sir Tony Espera and had two children a boy and a girl lady Regina and lord Nathaniel who was named after his paternal grandfather.

After moving out Rudy's and Pappy's home Isabella meets a messenger boy Evan Wright and the two eventually get married.

for most of his Life Thomas grow up as a bastard until his 21th year and claimed his birthright . 

He never married or had children.

he spent most of his life as a bachelor.

Ray had got married after he knocked up a girl by accident. 

Trombley sill lived in the Field for many years. his next owners than gotten a mare that Trombley had two fools with before he died at the age of 20. John and Evan where sent to work with a another family this time they knew when to keep there mouths shut 

After the story broke about brad and Nate both where buried together in the local church yard . 

That legend of the forbidden love the of lord Nathaniel and music teacher brad Colbert sill lives on to this day. 

The end.


End file.
